1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for accepting an order for photographic processing, and particularly to a method and apparatus for accepting an order for photographic processing which is made by a customer (a user of a photographic film or the like).
2. Description of the Related Art
When a customer requests photographic processing such as development, making prints, and making extra prints, the customer brings a film or the like to be processed to a shop for accepting a photographic processing request (i.e., photo processing shop) and requests various photographic processing such as development, making prints simultaneously with development (referred to hereinafter as "simultaneous prints"), and making extra prints. The photo processing shop receives a film or the like which is brought in by the customer, and at the same time, asks the customer about their name and telephone number, and the contents of the requested photographic processing (e.g., development only, making prints simultaneous with development, or making extra prints, and when making prints is requested, a size of print, a kind of printing paper, or the like). Further, in the photo processing shop, a salesclerk enters, by handwriting, the information received from the customer, the expected date of delivery, and the like in an order form. In this way, the photo processing shop accepts a photographic processing request.
The above-described accepting order form is generally constructed of four sheets of paper. By entering various information in the order form by handwriting, the order form to be kept in the photo processing shop, a copy of the order form to be handed to the customer, another copy of the order form for placing the order for photographic processing with a laboratory (i.e., a development laboratory), and a statement of delivery are issued. The film received from the customer, or the like is sent to the laboratory together with the copy of the order form for placing the order for the above-described photographic processing. In the laboratory, a photographic processing operation in accordance with a customer's request is effected.
However, since entering various information in the order form is effected by handwriting as described above, an accepting operation of an order for photographic processing requires a great deal of time. For this reason, for example, if a large number of customers arrive at the same time many customers may be kept waiting for a long time. Further, since the information received from the customer is entered by handwriting, there is a possibility that errors occur. Moreover, there are also possibilities that, due to such errors, a film received from the customer cannot be returned to the customer properly, and the location of the film received from the customer becomes unclear. Further, in the laboratory, the requested contents may be misunderstood.
Further, designation of image frames for which the customer desires to make extra prints when extra prints are ordered is effected by directly entering a number of sheets or the like in a film package in which a film cut for several frames is contained. In this case, it is not possible to ascertain an exposure condition at the time of making prints simultaneous with development.
In the meantime, it has been proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-175448, that a film taken out from a cartridge serving as a container of the film and subjected to photographic processing such as development is returned to the cartridge and is returned to the customer. In this method, since the film is contained in the container when extra prints are ordered, it is difficult to correctly accept an order of extra prints of image frames for which the customer desires.
Further, when the customer orders extra prints at a later date, the customer brings a developed negative film to the photo processing shop and tells a salesclerk to make extra prints.
A developed negative film is usually contained in a semitransparent package called a negative sheet (strip) in strips cut every six frames. The customer positions the negative film at a standard position (i.e., arranges the negative film at a right-hand end of the negative sheet), and enters an ordering number of extra prints on the negative sheet through which a negative image can be viewed, by a felt-type pen or the like. In this way, the customer designates image frames of extra prints and the ordering number of extra prints for each image frame.
In accordance with this order, in the laboratory, an operator visually confirms the contents entered by the customer and operates an input button, which corresponds to the negative sheet, on an input device, so as to input an image frame for which extra prints are made.
However, when the customer designates an image frame, since an image of the negative film is small and the density and color of an image is reversed, it is a time-consuming work to retrieve an image frame for which the customer desires to make extra prints among similar images. Further, mistakes often occur.
On the other hand, in recent years, a frame number of each image frame is printed on a reverse side of a printing paper, and the customer records the printed frame number on a memo note or the like and brings this memo note together with the negative film to the photo processing shop. In this ordering method, it is not necessary to retrieve an image for which extra prints are ordered, among indistinct negative images, so that the customer is not likely to make a mistake of an order.
However, even if any of the above-described ordering methods are used, in the laboratory, an operator retrieves and inputs negative images for which the customer ordered extra prints. For this reason, due to an operational failure at the time of inputting, mistakes can occur. Further, this input operation is complicated and requires a great deal of time. Accordingly, the charge for making extra prints is comparatively higher than that for making prints simultaneously with development.